Lifes Lessons
by Blue Viper
Summary: Things aren't working out for Da Qiao's daughter Zhan Qiao. She was to be married to Liu Chan,.. But has a secret lover on the side, if Sun Ce finds out its the end for him. But their attacked and sepreated.. what will happen? OCLu Xun
1. Shameless Love, Secret Passions

I hope you injoy this storie.AIt's about Zhan Qiao,daughter of Sun Ce and Da Qiao.I hope you injoy,and if you don't then don't read it.Simple as that people that'd why they invented the 'back space' butten.Anyway R & R plz try not to FL.

Chapter: 1 Shameless Love,Secret Passions

In the morning,when sun was still needed to meet the sky in beautiful greeting.Zhan Qiao had opened her eyes,slowly yet steadily she got up.She looked around and then from across the room she saw herself in the mirror,she shrieked, "My goodness!" She fell out of bed and crawled over to the mirror. "I cannot see him like this!What time is it?Dear me could I have over slepted!"

Zhan quickly rushed from one side of the room to another as she was trying to fix her cloths.She was finally done,though to be sure that everything was in place she went to the mirror and studied herself.She had vanilla colored skin mixed with a tint of brown chocolate.her eyes were a creamy brown,her hair also the same color.It went down to alittle past her shoulders,though it was up in a pony tail while two strands lay freely in the air infront of her face.She wore a colorful red silk dress,it ended at her thighs and she wore red pantie hoes.Her shoes where high heels and ornament like,her toes were visable.The top of the dress showed her breasts flesh some and had nothing covering her shoulders.Though nere the bottem of her arm she had big sleeves and such.

She aproved and nodded twice,she slowly walked out of her room and down the hall.Her heart was beating at a fast pace,she was nervouse, "(I hope he doesn't find out.What if he does?What if he already knows!)" Zhan Qiao's mind was screaming out at her.She slowly stopped nere two chestnute doors and took a deep breath,slowly pushing them open and walking in.She scanned and saw him...Lu Xun!He sat there reading his text book,he didn't look up,again he was caught up in his work.Zhan felt second rate,must she compete with a simple paper back text book!Was this his passion!She felt stupid,she was jealouse over a BOOK!But then again what girl wouldn't if the man they loved was more intrested in something lifeless then a beautiful women,who lathered up,spent at lest 4 hours brushing her hair to get it perfect for the next day,and not to mention dragged herself out of bed to see him.

Lu Xun flipped a page and his eyes could be seen scanning at such a speed.Zhan slowly walked over and posed some to get his attention,though to her luck it failed.She sighed and walked over,got a book from a cluttered shelf,sat across from him and started to pretend to read.At that moment Lu Xun's eyes quickly casted from the book and stared at her.But soon their eyes met and both blushed and looked away.

"(Oooohh...I feel a fool..Did he see that!)" She paniced as she blushed deeply,Lu Xun was also in a panic."(Whatever shall I do?the most beautiful women I have ever seen is intrested in the things I am.She reads text books,comes to the library and even knows plains and not to mention can hold her own.What a women...shes so beautiful...)" Lu Xun again stole a glance at her feeling taken' away by her beauty,Zhan's face was red as she stared back.He placed down the book slowly and went to speak but could muster no words.

Zhan Qiao quickly spoke, "I see you have cluttered yourself in the library again Lord Lu Xun." She said friendly and yet shyly as she tilted her head some,giving such a gentle smile. Lu Xun felt like melting, "And yet you Lady Zhan,you are up so early...you shouldn't be up at this time.Are you not tierd?" He raised a brow to her. Zhan giggled and wavered her hand, "Not in the lest.." When she was really thinking "(Ofcorse! I get up early and dress my best just to catch your attention and yet you still won't show your shoulder to me?How long will you take BoYan?It's almost beenfive years now?)" She protested in her mind as Lu Xun saw some sign of anger in her expression.

He sat up some and blushed slightly, "My Lady Zhan...please go back to bed...you musten' be up this early.Your father wouldn't like it." Zhan Qiao stood proudly, "Well my fathers not here now is he?Come along BoYan..let us have some fun! Perhapes Lord Xingba has something "naughty" for us to do!" Zhan seemed excited. She loved hanging out with her love and that naughty pirate, always getting into trouble, feeling the rush waves of danger hit you only for you to push them back and continue the thrill ride. If her father ever found out the things she was performing behind his back...Oh the lashing she would get! Her father would always tell her, "Zhan Qiao...your mother is doing alot as well as I. We expect you to be a young lady, speacilly sence you are in the Sun family. We put a good empression on people, remember dear! First empression's are everything! See ya!" Then he bombarded off and do what ever it was he murmered about, or what ever grandfather bestowed apon him. But she wouldn't be tied down! She wouldn't be a caged bird and never set free to fly! She was ready to escape, and she had well plained it too!

She dragged Lu Xun down the hall by his hand to Gan Ning's chambers. She franticlly knocked on the door, about 10 times! There was no answer...She turned to Lu Xun, " 'Tis he off on the raid with my father?" Lu Xun shoke his head, "Your father only took Lu Meng,Zhou Yu,and Huang Gai." She nodded and smiled, "then that means he's having oh so 'speacil' dreams again!Oh BoYan,pick the lock,let's have a listen! Please!" She gave that sweet innocent smile. "(Curses!)" Lu Xun mocked himself, "(Why must she dazzile me with such innocene she pocceses! Why must I fall pray to it everytime! You know what you should do Lu Xun, just say a strong no, send her to bed and go back to the study...Ooohh but that smile...that burning desire in her eyes...who could possible say no to her! )" He was screaming at himself for a moment before agreeing too.

Zhan Qiao squeeled as she watched intensly as BoYan picked the lock, he tryed to remember how Xingba taught him as he finally heard a _click_. He slowly opened the door and looked around, he slumped some seeing Gan Ning lazzily laying on the bed, everything in a wreck. It looked as if a tidle wave crashed through and left no mercy for him.You could hear Gan Ning faintly snoring as he was covered by some of his cloths. Zhan wanted to burst out laughting from the sight she saw,she had remembered before she went to bed that night she left a little 'presant' for the pirate.His under wear were covering his face as he snored,Zhan tryed to muster words quietly. "D-did he really sleep with that on his head this hole time! Ooohh he trully is lumber when he falls to dreams." She giggled. Lu Xun shoke his head and snickered then perked hearing Gan Ning muster, "shhhh..Lady Rose...he is speaking in his sleep."

Zhan Qiao did not hesitate to crawl over dragging BoYan with her and they listened noseily.

"..Mmmm..." He snored, "...Llllaadddyy Cobra...mmm you know you want this,you know you can't get enough of this right here! Mm hmm!" Zhan wanted to laught till she died,but did not spoil the fun for them.Xingba turned on his side, "W-what...you wanna have a lil' fun?...MMmm well why don't we ask Lady Zhan and BoYan to join in!" He suddenly yelled as he turned,riped the under wear from his head and glomped Zhan and BoYan in a tight embrace,and gave each a equal head rube.Zhan had squeeled, "Oh Gan Ning! We're sorry,we're sorry please!" She laughted struggling. Lu Xun fussed, "Cmon let us go you smelly pirate!" Gan Ning only grinned, "Ya'll thought it be funny to listen on ol' Ning would ya! Thought you'd get black mail would ya! Well ya'll ain't got nuthin' but red heads now!" He pushed them both on the floor as Zhan giggled in glee and Lu Xun scuffing rubbing his head.

"You think your all that just because you are good looking,a pirate, and almot top general?" Lu Xun said in a playful mean way. Gan Ning only grinned, 'I don't have to THINK shrimp, I know!" he had said proudly beating a fist to his chest some. Zhan smirked and poked, " but does Lady Cobra think the same waaayyyy?" Xingba's face turned pale as he gave a look to Rose. "Ya pushin' it kid...ya really pushin' it." Zhan giggled and gentle taped his shoulder, "It's not that hard to see you like Lady Cobra Ning. Infact! She's one of my ladies in waiting. Also a general fighting always on the front lines...and always seemingly being nere you,hmmm!" She elbowed him some,Ning flushed. "Naw...all she does is hit me on the head,call me a sea dogged pirate and gives that MMMMMMMMMMM smirk,then goes off.." He started getting perverted thoughts as he grinned.Lu Xun quickly snapped, "Ning wipe them thought's clean you dirty weed!"

Ning threw back his head in laughter, "Can't have no fun can I BoYan! And what are you! My mum!" Lu Xun glared some, 'I can let you have fun...when it's at a sertain extant." Zhan giggled and looked over and froze,she screamed, "LADY COBRA! How nice to see you so early!" She gave a cheesey smile. Gan Ning froze and looked over some,then thats when he really froze, you coulda sworn he was a statue.

There in the door way was a slender women,hips lushs and flesh untinted by evil nore rape. Her breasts were very plump as her arms were crossed over them,tamming them down some,her face was very well shaped and curved in right places. Speaking of curves her hips and body were very well curved.Her eyes were a tree bark gentle brown as her hair was also,her skin was slightly lighter brown. Her hair was freely wavering around and ended at her thighs,she gave that smart ass smile as her eyes flashed seduciveness. She wore a tight top and short shorts. Top was red and her shorts brown,she had sandles also. She snickered some rolling her eyes, "Xingba...watchu dooinn'!" She said playfully slowly walking into the room.

Gan Ning fell silent,soon he snapped to his sences and smirked placing a resting arm on his knee sloutching some. "Nuuthiin', what about you Cobra? You don't look like your doin' nothin'.." he said scanning her body over and over,Cobra rolled her eyes, "Don't you give me those pick up lines again Xingba.Get's tiersome after awhile..Oh! And before I forget...Zhan Qiao, your mom is looking for you." Slowly she turned walking out of the room,her body seemed to sway gentle as she looked back in a smirk,then disapeared behind the walls. Gan Ning sighed and slumped some, "Almost lost m'cool their!" He laughted some.

Lu Xun shoke his head, "either way you would have, you always fall victom to Lady Cobra." Gan Ning shot a glare, "What ya mean by that!" Lu Xun laughted and smirked, "I mean that no matter how tough, hot, or brave you think you are, you will always fall victom to Lady Cobra. Could it be that the ex-pirate has fallen' in love?" Gan Ning went silent, he had to admit he felt weird with Cobra around. She made him feel really happy, excited and they would always do things together. Cobra for sure was not like your ordinary women, she was like Sun Shang Xiang but more over the edge. She feared no one, was very reckless in battle much like himself, and was not easily intimadated. He had to smirk at this and shoke his head slowly. He looked to the 'Little Rose', "Shouldn't you be getting to your mother?" Zhan's eyes went wide just not remembering, she bursted out of the room, " SEE YOU GUY'S LATER!" She yelled down the hall, BoYan snickered.

In The Gardien

Zhan Qiao ran with full strenght to the gardien, she heaved and gasped as she wasn't much used to running alot. She saw her mother at the fountain looking into the water, she slowled down and stared. She bowed her head and closed her eyes, "You called apon me mother?" Da Qiao gracefully turned her head, her beauty shinned brightly as she smiled and stood to her feet. Lacing her fingers, "Yes I did daughter, you see I have been worring. Their have been raids now around the castle ever sence your father left. I wanted to send you to the Wu camp to the east, it is safer there then here." Zhan's eyes went wide and she refused, "No mom!..I mean! Mother please reconsider...you see mother-.." She just coukdn't say it. How would she tell her mother that her and the young geniuse were having secret dates behind her and fathers back? She would have too, she took in a deep breath and spoke in a shakey voice.

"M-mother...reason i say this i-is because...Well you see-.." Her mother blinked twice and sat smiling, patting to the seat next to her, " Sit.." Zhan obeyed and did so, her head lowered, Da slightly pushed her chin up with her finger, " You love General Lu Xun don't you?" Her voice seemed confident and sarcasim like. Zhan's eyes went wide, "H-how did you know!" Da Qiao laughted and held her daughter close some, "I know when someone's in love and whom it is. And besides when you sneak out at night, try and make it alittle less noisey. It's hard keeping your father distracted." Zhan blushed and hugged her mother, then spoke, "Don't make me marrie Liu Chan mom. Please...I mean he's practiclly my cousin!" She squeeled, the thought made her squirm and shiver, the thought was revolting. Da Qiao looked to her, " 'Tis not my dission's dear, they are your fathers. And you know your father wants a strong pact with the Shu."

Zhan Nodded and then squeeled, "But my COUSIN! A'aw! I am not crossing that border, we are almost blood relaited mom!" Da slowly let go of her daughter and turned to the water and stroked the surface with her gentle fingers. She spoke, "Dission's are a stressful thing Zhan...You see, they are not all that easy. Sometimes you have to give alittle..and get alittle. And even sacrifice sertain things to gain the things must be gained.".. She looked over, "I'm sure your father will put you first...let us hope...But as I say that is his dission, best you can do is persuade him.." Zhan slumped some and gave a deep sigh and looked to the sky, a bird whistled and singed as it perched on a cherry blossem tree. She smiled some and then perked and turned to her mother.."Mother?".. Da turned to her and replyed, "Yes Zhan dear?" Zhan Qiao took in a deep breath and then asked, "Do you think Lu Xun will ever...See me fit...And love me...So much as to show me his shoulder?"

Da Qiao blinked twice and then smiled, "You two have been seeing one another for five years now dear. You must be patient, I know it seems forever but it really isn't. I mean I wish your father took his time to show me his shoulder." She chuckled and Zhan blinked and asked, "How soon?" Da looked over, " four days.." Zhan was upheld by this. was her father that confident? Was he that rash? Well perhapes, he has been known to do outragiouse things. This was no diffrent. She giggled and looked to the clear blue sky that shimmered in the sun. Perhapes this day shall get better? I mean what could possible happen? It's to gorgiouse for mother nature to even try and ruin...

End of Chapter: 1 Shameless Love, Secret Passions

I hoped you liked this chapter. I am unsure of what to do next but it shouldn't take long like my other fics. Sorry for the delays! I a, going to post my 8 th chapter on Two Lives, One Love if anyone wants to know. Anyway's Thanks! Try not to be harsh see ya!


	2. A Festival Never Forgotten'

Here is my next chapter, I hope you injoy, please R & R and try not to FL on me. Anyway's injoy!

Chapter: 2 A Festival Never Forgotten'

Later On that day after the little talk with her and Da Qiao. And then the trouble making her, Gan Ning, and Lu Xun were getting into. She decided it be best to settal down for the moment's notice.

She slowly walked under the tree and looked up, a cherry blossem fluttered down onto her nose, she blew it off gentle and smiled some. The sun's rays beamed on her face through the tree's leaves and flowers like rain, it truly was beautiful. She sighed in a deep breath and smiled gentle, slumping against the trunk of the tree and studyed all around her. Everything seemed at ease, everything seemed very beautiful. She slowly looked over to see Lady Cobra near some pilling hay for the horses. Though she did not move, she studied some and slowly turned her head to see Lord Gan Ning woundering about. She got a mistiviouse look on her sweet plum like face and got up, dashing over towerds him. She quickly clinged to his arm, " Why hello their!"

Gan Ning was startled by the sudden action and looked to her, he gave that smirk and shoke his head abit, " What ya want cutie?" He asked in that normal teasing exposure. She glared some, " I spy with my royal eye, that a sertain pirate is slowly making his way towerds the serpent. And is TRYING to pretend that he's just loafing about!" Gan Ning gave somewhat of a look and took is gaze up abit, he stopped and stared on. He saw how Cobra's hair blew into the wind gracefully and yet wild like. He sighed some and turned away shamed. Zhan quickly tugged at his arm, "Whatever is the matter, Xingba?"

Slowly he looked over and chuckled some, "Nuthin', just I feel un-worthy to look at such beauty at the moment." He quickly stole a glance at her one last time and gave Zhan a smirk. "Maby two,...or three,...perhapes five-" Zhan hit his head, " Oh stop it you pervert. Perhapes Zhou Tai, You, Me, and Lady Cobra could all go for a little trot in the woods?" She saw the look in his eye, she knew what the answer would be so she quickly fluttered her eyes and gave such a sweet innocent look. Gan Ning sighed some and ruffled her head, "Sure Cutie, we'll all go for a lil' trot in the woods. But when-" Zhan Qiao quickly interuped, " NOW!"

He gave her and look and raised a brow, "Right now? But the festival will start soon, we might miss it you know." She shoke her head, "No we shaint!" She tugged at his arm, "and if we may, then I will make up for the looses. Just please! Please!" Gan Ning smirked and put her in a head lock, "alright then, we shall go on for a quick trot in the woods,...Say now..?" He asked some what, Zhan looked to him, "Yes?" He looked to her deeply abit, " Ya'll ain't,..taken' a bath in the woods,...are ya?" Zhan never quiet thought about it. You could get terrible messy and such in the woods. Perhapes they-...wait a minute! "Xinga you pervert!"

He threw back his head in laughter, "Took you long enough to realize what I ment!" He smirked and gentle tapped her back some, she blushed, "I'm not exactly the smartest person you know." He shoke his head, " You are smart,...now if you mean a smart ass, then you got some work to do." He teased and slowly turned to the castle. "Where ever are you off too!" He turned and smiled, "Off to get Zhou Tai, what you don't wanna go?" She shoke her head wildly in nods, "I WANNA, I WANNA!" She shrieked and jumped with glee', Ning laughted an walked off. Cobra was already near by so she thought she ask her first.

Slowly walking over in graceful steps, Cobra quickly turned an answered, "Sure.." Zhan was shocked, "E-excuse me?" Cobra glared, "didn't you hear me? I said sure, I'll go with ya'll on a lil' trot in the woods. Let me get the horses ready." She turned towerd the stables, Zhan quickly grasped her arm, "How ever did you know?" Cobra smirked., "You might wanna talk softer if your trying to make it a secret." And with that, she turned and walked off towerds the stables to ready the horses.

Zhan was so happy, she never felt so thrilled. Oh! But what of Lu Xun? Perhapes he might want to come along too? But then she remembered and slumped, Lu Xun said he wouldn't be able to see her for the rest of the day because he had some important things to do for the festival tonight. Well then if they passed by a village she would surely get him a gift to show her affection and deep feelings for him. She nodded and stood proudly at this.

Later In The East Woods

This was such a problem, Ning had choosen' a early buck to be his steed, sence his was being groomed, and fed. Lady Cobra offered him to ride with her but he refused to, he was trying to be 'manly' infront of her. Was this a man tactice of some sort? Did they really believe that showing you could TRY and handle a early buck down a muddy trail manly? My,my their was alot she need know about men and their folly ways. Why did they act this way, why did they speak before truly thinking out what to say? Why were they so brash? And most and final all, why did they have to be such horney bastards at times! Well like her mother told her once, men always thought themselves to be inteligant and much more smarter at things then women. They also always thought themselves to be the best at sports also. Zhan shoke her head and chuckled, so thats why father would get upset when she beat him at chinese chess.

Her horse gave a grunt, it was a beautiful buttercup color, her name was Tulip, on a count for she always ate Da Qiao's Tulips in the gardien while a foul. Behind Tulip was a female paint, that was Cobra's horse, her name was Rain, she was truly a sassy horse. But Cobra seemed able to handle her. Behind Rain was two male bucks, one young, one old. The old one was a white Stallion, you could see his coat had years of worn to it, he lived many a battles and to this day was the first choice of Zhou Tai, his name was Old Time. Beside Old Time was the young one, he seemed brash and wild, his name was Spunky. He was fighting with Gan Ning of who would take control of what to do. Unlike the old bucks coat his coat was a snowy white and glittered in the sun light. Gan Ning was getting flustered with this horse, he kicked the sides for him to behave, but it didn't help none. Zhan chuckled as she turned her head and faced the wind that gentle kissed her cheeks. She would have to write this in her diary, tell all that will and was to happen.

Cobra came up from behind and started galloping at a fast pace smirking, Zhan Qiao squeeled, and protested aloud, "Lady Cobra, please, no racing!" But the men had a totally diffrent idea, soon they bursted right after Cobra on their stallions. Zhan huffed and soon followed, the breeze hitting her face, the cold hugs that the trees gave made such a chill down her back. She felt so excited and yet scared, as if she would fall off in a pool of never ending joy. She closed her eyes and held tightly to the reins, she then opened them and Tulip was gracefully jumping and dodging anything in their way. She soon caught up to the others and they were like hunting wolves, howling to the skys. Soon they came past the forest into the open, the sun beamed their eyes. Zhan had to close her eyes quickly feeling a great sting befall them, she teared some but opened them to find a beautiful valley. Oh it was gorgiouse! As the horses ran flowers, dirt, and grass where being flung up in the air as if making themselves a trail. Cobra was still in the lead, Zhou Tai was soon coming in second and Ning third. Zhan was in no hurry to catch up to them, she made a trailing forth as she was injoying the scene after all. It was beautiful, she would have to pry Lu Xun from the study to see this beautiful place one day on a picnic.

She turned her head and she had lost sight of them, now where could they have gotten' too? She heard yelling and crys of pleasure as she turned her head behind her. They had completely turned around and were now heading straight for her! As if trying to urge her forword, Tulip gruffed and reared and started to go faster. Her hoofs pounding the earth making imprints on the delecate grass. Zhan was hopping around in the seat not injoying one bit of it, soon Cobra dashed by with Zhou Tai then Ning. Ning shouted, 'C'mon squirt, don't lag behind now!" he laughted as he dashed forword to catch up. Zhan fumed, she hated racing, she never won so what was the point? She took a minute to think about this, "perhapes 'tis just plan fun. Well then I don't see how it could hurt!" She kicked the sides of Tulip and they dashed off. They were catching up as they were now running as one, the hoofs sounding as if rapid heart beats. Funny because thats how her heart felt, free and as if no boundries. Suddenly she noticed everyone was slowing down, she haulted her horse abit making her give an angrey gruff. "I'm sorry!" Zhan pleaded to Tulip as she looked back, they were troting forword, Cobra spoke, "The village, we're here. Hmmm,... Didn't know I was leading us somewhere." Gan Ning came from behind trying to tame Spunky and looked to her, " Your spirits a wild one love!" He grinned as Cobra laughted, "right about that!" Zhou Tai slowly came forword, "Should we not get some supplies while we're here?" Cobra gave a glare, "Supplies!" Zhou Tai grinned, "For the festival Cobra,..." She flushed, "Oh, well yea! Ofcorse! Lets go get some while we're here." She kicked the sides of ran and went in the village gracefully. The others soon followed.

The Market Place

Zhan's eyes darted from one stand to another, everything was just so intresting. What should she get Lu Xun first! Which would he most like? Most treasure? She was franticlly searching, as the others watched in comfusion. Ning whispered, "What she doin'? She be lookin' like a chicken' with it's head chopped off." Zhou Tai spoke, " I am not sure Gan Ning. She has been acting such a way ever sence the festival started nearing." Cobra slumped and wanted to slap the two sencless, " Don't you two get it! Didn't you see the signs!" They both looked at her dumb founded. Cobra sighed and rubbed her temples, " Shes in love you buffoans. Call yourselves men. Heh!" She mocked, Ning growled, " sorry but we're no love experts." Zhou Tai grinned, "Sure about that Ning?" Xingba went silent glaring at Zhou Tai. Cobra laughted, " Everyone has some experiance with love, at one time or another. And I know whos her edmirer,..." Zhou Tai looked to her, " That is?" Cobra snickered, " BoYan, who else?" Ning knew this, he was the one that had been touring them around the lake and anywhere else romantic. Not to mention been helping them sneak off.

Zhan Qiao had givin' up, nothing here was worthy to express the love she had for Lu Xun. Nothing seemed good enough, nothing seemed bright enough, nothing seemed-...Their! Her gaze caught a shinning object on one of the display tables. She quickly went to it and picked it up slowly, studing. It was a glass ball with images of flames burning inside. It was nothing she had ever seen before, it was beautiful. it was also perfect for her beloved, sides he seemed to have an upsession with flames. She turned to the keeper and asked, "may I have this? If so how much does it cost?" The man slowly turned, his eyes widened as he came over in swiftness. he placed a hand to his chin and rubbed, "...free,..." Zhan raised a brow, "excuse me?" The man spoke again, " 'Tis free young lady! You may have it at no cost!" He seemed frantic on getting ride of it. Perhapes it had been on his cart so long he got sick of seeing it? But who could not want this? It was just so beautiful, it looked at lest worthing in the ten millions. She put it in her sack, "Thank you kind sir,.." The man wavered her off. He was acting strange, was this guy supertisiouse? She shrugged and turned to the others running over.

"Hey you guys! Look what I got for free!" She held out the orb, it glimmered and sparkled, it made the pirates go in awe. Cobra had that iching to steal again, but she tammed it. "Thats nice Zhan, who ya gonna give it too? 'Eh?" She teased as the princess blushed deeply. "Oh do stop that! It's for,...for,...for me? Yes,yes! It's for me!" She quickly covered up, Cobra rolled her eyes. "Ok, what ever you say. But I have a feeling-,...Never mind, let's just get back. I wanna do somethings BEFORE the festival starts you know." And with that, she turned Rain around and troted off back into the meadow, ofcorse Ning was well on her heels. Zhan shook her head, "( So dilusional. Perhapes one day Xingba will gather the corage he needs and finally tell Lady Cobra. But that day I shaint know when.)" Zhan Qiao turned to Zhou Tai who had been awaiting for her to come. He didn't want to leave her behind so he waited politly. Zhan quickly jumped apon her horses back and they were well on their way back to the castle.

The Festival

It was beautiful! Everything was well in place, Lu Xun had done a nice job! Not even her uncle Zhou Yu could of done this! Outside in the cortyard everything was simply delightful. The bushs had roses with silk scarffs twirling around hugging the leaves, ornamints of tigers stood at the top. Up in the air where goldin' sash's holding little pendants of animals. The tourchs were light making a path, somehow. Lu Xun had managed to make them all diffrent colors. The path was covered in sparkling dust as it lead to the great festival in the middle. Their were games, contests, and even a place to tell simple stories of lives or fantasy. And even a romantic place, it over looked the pond, it was at the perfect time too, the moon glittered off of the rippling water. Zhan Qiao knew that would be the perfect place to presant the gift to her love.

She walked down the path holding the gift close, it was covered in fine paper and laced in a silky bow. She placed it in a pouch she had on her side. She looked to all the sights and took in all the smells. She was enchanted and shivered in joy, but right now she was looking for BoYan. She looked all about at the generals, her mother and aunt were their-,...Wait, if aunt was here then uncle was! Lu Xun was always around her uncle! She quickly ran towerds the table where the three sat at. Da Qiao smiled at the sight of her daughter, Xiao squeeled in joy as Zhou Yu nodded with a smile. He soon spoke, "Well hello niece, you look beautiful tonight."

Zhan blushed and smiled, "Thank you uncle." She looked about, " Zh- I mean uncle, have you seen Lu Xun?" Da Qiao gave Zhan that look but chuckled. Zhan gave a cheesey grin as Zhou Yu spoke, "I last saw him near the pond, he seemed deep in thought. Looked rather jumpy too, I tryed speaking to him but he simple shouted, 'I DO!'. You should check up on him." Zhan nodded and quickly took flee.

Near The Pond

Zhan Qiao looked all about, he wasn't their. She sighed and sat on a rock and looked out to the pond. 'Twas a beautiful veiw, suddenly she heard the bushs rustle. She jumped and backed away, "W-whos their! I have daggers and I'm not afraid to use them!"

Suddenly out came Cobra and then Ning, he had a tight hold on her hip struggling to his feet. "Hello Squirt!" He said in a drunken' stuper. Cobra chuckled, "I told BoYan not to allow rum, but did he listen? No, now look at poor Ning. He saw the bottles and attacked like a tiger on the prowl!" She laughted as Zhan giggled, she then spoke, "Have either of you seen him?" Cobra went to speak but Ning jumped in, "Wooo! I know where the hell he went! H-he-he hiccup He dun' went over near the shour...s-sshhoooeee,...SHOES! YEA! He went to buy some sshhhooooeeessss,.." Cobra shushed him with her finger, "Ning shut up and drink. You already sound like a retard might as well make it worth your while." Gan Ning licked her finger and she wipped it off on his face, "Sick bastard!" She roared as she snorted growling some. Zhan giggled, "Maby he went towerds the hill, that over looks the meadow then?" Cobra nodded, "I have no doubt he went their. He looked worried though, better-" Before she could finish Zhan was off.

The Hill

Lu Xun was twitching, why was he twitching! Why couldn't he get a hold of himself and be a man! he sighed, maby he wasn't cut out to be her true lover after all. Maby she totally lost faith and hope in him. Suddenly he heard a noise come from behind, like the sound of a dove, "Lord Lu Xun! I have finally found you!" He stummbled to his feet with a deep blush spread across his face, he was smiling at her as she neared. Zhan then came right up infront of him, and slowly presanted the gift. "T-this is for you BoYan. I saw it in the market place and I thought you'd love it, please open it. Then tell me what you think!" Lu Xun was shocked but took the gift, slowly he was unwrapping the paper and unlacing the bow. When all barriers were taken' away his eyes went wide. "( A FIRE ORB! WHERE EVER DID SHE FIND THIS!)" He seemed in shock and enchanted by the flames that swayed in the ball, he chuckled with an evil grin on his face. Zhan Qiao knew what was happining and she quickly snapped him from his thoughts.

"Lu Xun, don't you like it?" She asked tilting her head some, he spoke, "No, I don't like it,...I LOVE it!" He grabbed her hand pulling her into a tight embrace. Zhan's face was totally red as she giggled and hugged back, " I'm glade you like it!" Lu Xun carresed her back with his gentle fingers, he took in her delightful smell of her clean washed hair. It smelled of fresh roses in the first day of spring, he loved everything about her. The way the fire light danced in her eyes in reflection, the way the moon seemed to make her look unreal. And the way the gods had made her skin so tastful looking, he wanted to take a bite out of her, she seemed that delishs. He stroked her neck softly as he didnt let go nore say a word. Zhan was blushing, "L-Lu Xun, are you ok-?" Suddenly he went down on his knee and looked up to her. His golden eyes were so beautiful, they made him look dashing. They were filled with lust and love, he blinked softly looking down towerds his pocket. He pulled out something she couldn't make out. Slowly he looked towerds her and held up a ring, it was beautiful! It was big like a cherry some, it glittered in the moons light, slowly he spoke. "Zhan Qiao, will you take my shoulder and be the great tacticions wife?"

Zhan was totally speachless, she didn't know what to say. Hot warm tears strolled down her face as she slowly wipped them away closing her eyes. She opened them again finding Lu Xun standing and very close, pressing his forhead to hers, she flushed. " Lu Xun, a-are you-," he put a finger to her lips and nodded, " I am sure Lady Zhan, I am sertainly sure of what I am asking. And I know the risks of asking you such things, your father might find out and behead me for such. But Liu Chain doesn't deserve you, even if he is your cousin. Zhan,..Little Rose, I am in love with you. Everytime I see you I choke in my throat and feel like I'm slowly passing in time. You make my herat beat faster and hurt in my chest, it longs to be sided by yours but can't get out. I grow weak when ever you talk to me, when ever you cling to me, when ever you look at me. Everything about you wilds me, no one could have more a beautiful soul then you Zhan Qiao." He slowly stroked her face with the ball of his fingers.

Zhan closed her eyes gentle crying, he kissed her cheek tasting some of her tears, they were saulty some, warm, and watery. he stroked her gentle shoulders, slowly making his way towerds her back and kissed her deeply. Zhan wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling the hat from his head so she could stroke his soft hair. She had never seen him without his hat on before, slowly pulling away she saw him. Oh he looked so adorable! Hes cheeks tinted pink some as he smiled, she wanted to squeal in delight but calmed herself. He was so handsome, adorable,cute! Slowly she spoke, "Lord Lu Xun, it would be a great honor, taking your shoulder." Slowly she gentle let out her hand. He smiled brightly and without hesitation put the ring opn her finger, he kissed her gentle on the lips. Zhan cooed in love, she felt so great, nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing! Because right now it was their time, their place, and their doing. And this would be _A Festival Never Forgotten'._

Lu Xun then spoke, " We cannot let your parents know, aspeacilly your father." She nodded, " I know Lu Xun, I know. Keep this lowly right?" He nodded and took her hand gentle, they walked back towerds the festival. Zhan Qiao felt so alive, so happy, nothing could ruin her mood. Everything was going great, but how long would it last? Slowly as they walked off tightly holding one anothers hand, a rustle of bushs was heard. Slowly emerging from the bush was Pang Tong! He snickered under that clothy mask of his, " And the plain shall comense. Sorry you two love birds, but we have a party to crash,.." He snickered as soilders jummbled together in the bushs, their armor gleaming green in the moon light. Suddenly came through the crowd was Liu Bei, along side Cao Cao! They both chuckled evilly some, as they watched intently waiting for everyone to false their gaurd. Oh what a night this'll be.

A Festival Never Forgotten'

I hoped you liked it! Oh whats this, Cao Cao and Liu Bei joining forces! But I thought Liu Bei was in an alliance with the Wu! Hhmmm seems some back stabbing will take place, well you won't find out till next chapter. See ya!


End file.
